


Take Me to Church

by becausecolours



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Church Sex, F/F, i'm a heathen and sacrilege is my kink, renee is a cunning linguist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours
Summary: This fic literally contains the words "Renee buried her face in Allison’s pussy," so just know that's what you're in for lmao





	Take Me to Church

Allison can feel her Anglo-Saxon Protestant ancestors quaking the second she steps into the Catholic church Renee goes to on Sunday morning. She almost laughs out loud at the thought, but then Renee is squeezing her hand and pulling her along so they can take a seat together in the pews. Right, she was here for a reason. Supporting her girl was important. Even if Allison couldn’t quite bring herself to believe in the goodness of God, she believed in the goodness of Renee. Coming with her to church was the least she could do.

 

The service–no, Mass, that’s what Catholics called it–dragged on. There was sitting, standing, singing, all the church trademarks Allison remembered from her childhood. The holy communion was a welcome break in the long stretches of old men talking at everyone, but Allison had to use all her self control not to gag on the communion wafers. It dissolved in her mouth like printer paper, and the watery red wine left a scratchy feeling in the back of her throat. She briefly wondered how many calories were in a communion wafer, but stopped that line of thought immediately. She was getting better at that. Bee would be proud.

 

When Mass finally ended, Allison couldn’t quite hide her sigh of relief. This relief was quashed when Renee turned to her and said “Do you mind if we stop and say hello to the priest before leaving?” She looked so happy, so bright–how could Allison possibly say no to that face? With only minimal pouting, Allison agreed and walked with Renee as she sought out the priest.

 

Renee looked at Allison and raised their joined hands to her lips so she could kiss Allison’s knuckles. It was an unspoken thank you, thank you for agreeing to this, thank you being patient. “I really do appreciate it, you know,” Renee said as she and Allison weaved their way through the crowd of church-goers. The look in Renee’s eyes said more, said be patient for just a little bit longer and I’ll eat you so right when we get home. Or maybe that was just Allison’s wishful thinking. She couldn’t help it, something about being in church made her feel like doing incredibly naughty things. She made a mental note to bring that up to Bee at her next session, and spent the next five minutes contemplating different reasons why she was such a heathen.

 

Five minutes turned into ten as Renee and the priest delved into what sounded like a deep discussion about some sort of unsolvable, theological debate. Allison fidgeted at Renee’s side, only stopping when Renee squeezed her hand. Right. Be good, be patient. She was trying. She wished she had taken her Adderall that morning, but she never took it on weekends. How long had they been here? Three hours? Four? Allison let her internal monologue devolve into full bitchy toddler meltdown mode, but kept her face carefully composed into an amiable, yet blank stare. Allison loved Renee, she really did, and she wanted to be good, but _God_ she was so bored, she was bored, she was BORED–

 

“Thank you, Father. I won’t keep you any longer, we should probably be leaving soon anyway,” Renee said. Allison snapped back to reality. They were leaving soon? Leaving? Goodbye time? Time to go?

 

Father Mark laughed kindly. “Of course. You two go, enjoy the rest of your Sunday. Enjoy being young. And Allison, was it?” Oh, that was her. Nod, quick, before he realizes you weren’t listening. “It was lovely to meet you Allison. You treat our Renee well now, okay?”

 

Allison paused, genuinely touched by how much Father Mark seemed to care for Renee. “Of course,” she said, squeezing Renee’s hand. “Always.” She felt Renee shift next to her and looked over to see Renee blushing. _Oh_ , now that was a beautiful sight.

 

Father Mark smiled and said his goodbyes to them before being pulled off in another direction by an elderly woman with her hands clutched tightly around a tiny purse with tassels attached to it. Absolute fashion icon. The second Father Mark was gone, Renee leaned up on her toes and kissed Allison. “You’re sweet, did you know that?”

 

Allison smiled and leaned in to kiss Renee again. “Only you would say that.”

 

Renee hummed thoughtfully as they walked toward the back exit of the church. “Maybe other people just aren’t paying enough attention.” She swang their linked hands between them, leading the way as they walked down the long church hallway. Renee stopped just short of the exit and looked up and down the hallway.

 

“Are we casing the place, or…?” Allison watched as Renee opened several doors, peered inside, then shut them. They were all empty of people, though the last door she opened led to a room that was full of cabinets and old Christmas decorations. Renee finally turned back to Allison and smiled her sweet, deceptively innocent smile.

 

“Wanna make out in the storage closet?”

 

Allison laughed out of shock, then crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you, like, serious?” She could feel herself blushing.

 

Renee nodded and reached out to uncross Allison’s arms and pull them around her waist. “Limited time offer,” she said, tapping her fingers lightly against Allison’s forearm. “Going once, going twice–“

 

“Yes.”

 

Renee grinned and pulled Allison into the closet with her.

 

That was the thing about Renee. She could go from sweet church girl to “let’s make out in the church closet” in no time at all, from peacemaker to sparring partner, from kissing Allison sweetly to pushing her hand down Allison’s pants and _fuck–_

 

It was less than five minutes in and Renee already had Allison’s shirt off. Allison bit down on the palm of her hand to stifle a moan as Renee kissed down Allison’s chest and left what would turn into the prettiest hickey in the world by that evening. Allison could feel Renee smiling against her skin.

 

“Good girl,” Renee whispered. She pushed Allison back against the wall of cabinets and slid her hand down Allison’s abdomen. “Do you think you can stay quiet like that for me while I make you feel good?”

 

Allison nodded vigorously. She could be quiet, she could be a good girl, she could agree to do pretty much anything Renee asked of her in that moment. But all she had to was be quiet. That was easy, that was _oh._ Renee’s hand had wandered up under Allison’s skirt, and her middle finger traced the slick spot on Allison’s panties. Allison bit her lip, shut her eyes, enjoyed not having to think about anything other than how good she felt for awhile.

 

Renee started with little kitten licks, teasing and tasting how sweet her girl was. Allison was already so wet–for all her posturing, she was incredibly sensitive in bed. She reacted to every flick of Renee’s tongue, gasped so pretty when Renee slid two fingers inside of her. Allison tilted her head back and huffed out a breath. She had to stay quiet, had to make sure Renee’s sweetheart reputation wasn’t tarnished by some middle-aged churchgoer hearing Allison moaning about how good Renee’s mouth felt. Allison pushed her fingers into Renee’s hair, resting her hand there.

 

“Feels so good,” Allison whispered, only just managing not to whine. “Love you so much, _ah–_ “

 

Anything else she planned to say was forgotten when Renee buried her face in Allison’s pussy. Allison could just barely hear a faint moan in Renee’s throat. Her girl reacted to praise so beautifully, thrived on positive feedback. Allison was more than happy to give it, happy to chant Renee’s name, tell her how lovely she was, tell her “you’re so good, baby, ah– _yes_ , fuck, right there oh my God.”

 

Allison whined, high and pretty. She was so close that her coherent thought was absolutely shot. Renee could tell, knew just how Allison sounded when she was about to come, knew just how to press her tongue against Allison’s clit to push her over the edge. Allison had to cover her hand over her mouth to stop herself from whining and moaning loud enough for the whole church to hear. Her consciousness went fuzzy around the edges as she came down from the high of her orgasm. Allison shut her eyes and smiled softly when she felt Renee press kisses to her thighs and hips.

 

“You were so good for me,” Renee hummed. Allison shivered. Maybe Renee wasn’t the only one with a praise kink. “Think you can stand?”

 

Allison nodded and took Renee’s hand to steady herself as she stood up from her spot leaned back against the cabinet. While Renee wiped her face clean, Allison arranged her clothes to make sure it didn’t look like she had just had incredibly hot and illicit sex in a church. She wrapped her arms around Renee from behind and kissed her neck once they were both a little less disheveled.

 

“When do I get to make you feel good, baby?”

 

Renee laughed softly and leaned back against Allison. “Mm, fuck me in the car when we get home?”

 

Allison grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
